Violets and Sunflowers
by shingeki-no-Marukaite-Chikyuu
Summary: Six year-old Violetta Curreri never wanted to move to Moscow where her father's new job was. She worried about how she would make new friends and leave the life she had in Naples. But all those worries and doubts change when she meets Ivan Braginski. Warning: foreign language, mild vulgar language, (maybe not so sure yet)
1. Leaving Home

**Violets and Sunflowers**

· Six year-old Violetta Curreri never wanted to move to Moscow where her father's new job was. She worried about how she would make new friends and leave the life she had in Naples. But all those worries and doubts change when she meets Ivan Braginski. Warning: foreign language, mild vulgar language, (maybe not so sure yet)

***Author Note: When Russia saw my update, he was really mad. _(Considering I came up with the idea of Missing Ice while I was in my cell.) _He came down to my cell and took away my computer for what felt like hours and returned it to me. I opened it checking my baby and he blocked all my other stories and many of my favorite websites. He told me to publish the first two chapter then he would give me my freedom on my computer. **

**The first couple chapter establish Violetta and her family adapting Russian life. Ivan does not come in until chapter four, so don't be mad at me if Ivan is not part of the chapter. It's for reader to know my OC characters. Any ideas or review are gracious. _(I already have ideas, but new adventures to add-on to the story would be wonderful.)_ So with three months in the making I present Violets and Sunflowers. (Yes I know the chapter is short)***

**Leaving Home**

"Why do we have to leave Naples to go to Moscow?" complains Violetta as she packs her bags into the car. It was a nice early autumn morning and Violetta wanted to play and be with her friends for one last time rather than packing the car. "I don't even know Russian. How am I going to make friends when I have no idea what they are saying?"

"We have to move the Moscow because your father's promotion has him working there." her mother explains to her as she puts her younger twin sibling's sister, Fiamma and brother, Fiorenzo belongings into the car. "Besides you are young, you will able to adapt to the language in no time!"

"Ma per quanto riguarda la nonna e il nonno(1)? I can stay with them!" her brown eyes brighten at the thought of living with her nonna and nonno.

'I'm afraid not Violet, dear, Papà, Fiamma, Fiorenzo, and I would miss you too much if we were to leave you here in Naples, and your father's promotion is such a big one that we can all benefit from it. Do you understand?" her mother tells her hoping she will make the right choice to come with them.

Violetta gives a nod with a few tears swelling from her violet eyes she then finally says "Are we ever going to come back visit them?"

"Oh sì caro 2, we will come back for Holidays and maybe we'll send them tickets to visit us in Russia." She responds hugging her oldest daughter. "Now help me putt the twins in the car so we can get there on time, remember it is a long drive." Then Violetta runs towards the house and her mother yells, "Check your bed for a present from your father from Russia."

She then runs up the stairs to look for her present rather than helping her mother with the twins. _Well there is one up side to moving away is that I am with going to be with Papà again. He had to take the job right away and left before us to find a house to live in. And now three months later he has found us a place and invited us to move here. _She finally gets to the room and finds the package on the bed. She first opens the letter that says:

_My dear Violette, I am so happy that you are finally coming to Moscow to live with me. I know that this maybe scary to you at first, but do not worry, you will adapt as well as I have now. I think this will help you, listen to it while you drive to Russia. You will gain a few things before you arrive. I cannot wait to see you. _

_~Papà_

Violette then opens the package to find a Russian-Italian Rosetta stone translation textbook and CD with the pronunciations. _Oh Graize Papà! _She thentakes her CD player that was still on her bed and her new presents, and then walks down the stairs to get her siblings so they can start their new journey.

1. Ma per quanto riguarda la nonna e il nonno: But what about Grandma and Grandpa?

2. Oh sì caro: Oh yes dear


	2. Welcome to Moscow

**Welcome to Moscow**

***Author's note: With this posting I have full control of my baby again! Now I can work and post my stories again! Expect updates on my stories every week. Next update of this story is hopefully going to be in July! Thank you X. . for following and favorite this story! Reviews and ideas will be thanked and looked into. **

"Ok think we are finally here. Welcome to your new home!" Mamma states as the four pulls up in the circular drive way as the sun starts to awake, Violetta has waited anxiously to see her new home and her father again. She peers out of the car window to see a house that seems to be about twice as big as their old home. As soon as the get out of their car they are greeted by their father and some servants bearing gifts and flowers. "Oh Dio mio! Cara non hai bisogno di impazzire per noi! 1"

"But I wanted too. Anyways think of it an apology for living you for three months to take this job. Tеперь прийти и увидеть дом! 2" Pàpa says grabbing his son from the car seat and gesturing everyone into the house.

Violetta finally getting a chance to run since they left Naples three days ago runs through the double door to find the beautiful entry hall. The entry is structured in a circle with pillared doorways leading to new rooms. To the left side of the room is a grand staircase leading to a balcony on the second floor. As she scans upward she sees the magnificent crystal chancellor and the ceiling that seem to touch the Heavens. Violetta's eyes then spiral downward towards the clean and shiny linoleum floor. She stands there in awe of her new home and scans the room over and over again.

Finally the rest of her family makes it to the doorway. "Oh my honey this home is beautiful." her mother states as she is just as dazzled as Violetta.

"Yes it is quite beautiful, but not as beautiful as my loving family. Now let's have a tour of the house." replies her father. The family is shown the glorious first floor and the spacious downstairs. Once they come back up the basement stairs they then move on to the upstairs. As they climb the stairs, Papà whispers to Violetta, "Have you been practicing your Russian?"

"Da, Отец у меня. 3"

"Da, действительно у вас есть. 4 I told you will adapt well, now you will get first choice of your bedroom. I think you will like one of them more than any other though. We will see that one first." her father responses. Once they get to the room her father opens the door and the room is huge. There is already a bed, two night stands, and a dresser set up mostly on the left side of the room. On the right side of the room are a huge walk-in closet and an art desk. Next to the art studio is a small walk out balcony to see a view of the woods in the backyard. Off to the horizon she can see the bustling capital of Moscow. Violetta instantly falls in love with the room, especially the art studio. As he father finishes the tour, he asks Violetta, "So what room shall it be?"

"The first one Papà! The one with the art desk and the beautiful balcony!" she replies with glee.

Her father laughs at her response and says, "это все твое! 5" With her father's approval, Violettta runs into her new room and flops down on her new bed.

_Maybe this life may not be so bad after all._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After a few hours of solitude in her new rom, her father comes into the chamber carrying a few boxes with Violetta's belongings. "So now that I gave you this room, are you ever going to come out of it?"

"Of course I will. How am I going to eat and play." Then a sudden fear approached Violetta. "There are kids nearby, right Papà."

Her father gives her a reassuring nod, "SÌ, and I am sure that you will make plenty friends at school as well." With this statement another worry overwhelms her are fear escapes to her face.

"I not going to start school tomorrow, right?" her ponders as she looks up to her father with her sparkling brown eyes.

"I would not do that to you my dear. You will not start school until the end of Christmas break, which is not until the end of January. That will give you enough time to learn some Russian before you start. Non ti preoccupare 6, you'd be fine." her Papà reassured her. "Now will you come down and help us unload the car." And with that Violetta jumps off the bed to join her family to unpack the car.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After a few hours of work of unpacking an organizing the mansion, the starving Curreri family settles down for a nice supper.

"Now I have a surprise for you for dinner. Since you probably have not had a cooked meal since you left Naples." he stated as the servants come out with covers over the dishes. With a wave of his hand the covers come off and reveal the multiple varieties of food before them. There were many Italian dishes that Violetta loved, like pizza, Fettuccine Alfredo, various wraps, Italian sausage, meatballs and pasta in tomato sauce, and more. There was other food that she had never seen before and it smelled delicious as well.

"Papà, what are those dishes over there?" She points to the dishes on the other side of the table. Majority of them are soups and

"Those are some dishes that are common in Russia. I thought that I should include them in our feast so that you will come accustom to Russian foods and traditions."

Violetta finds a dish that she has not seen before but it looks like a meat and creamy pasta dish. "Hey Papà, What is that dish with the meat and pasta?" she ponders.

"I thought you would wonder about that. It's called beef stoganov, it is a Russian dish with beef and mushrooms in a sauce with sour cream. I think it goes best with pasta." There were other Russian foods as well such as dressed herring, knish, okroshka, Olivier salad, pirog, pirozhki, solyanka, sorrel soup, and vinegret. Violetta tries to have a bit of all the Russian dishes; however her small stomach cannot take all of the food. After diner with their bellies full from the feast they enjoy the evening with some television and go off to bed.

_And just think that tomorrow will be my first full day living in a new country._ She thinks to herself as she dozes off to her dream land.

1. Oh Dio mio! Cara non hai bisogno di impazzire per noi: Oh my God! Dear you did not need to go crazy for us.

2. Tеперь прийти и увидеть дом: Now come in and see the house

3. Da, Отец у меня: Yes, Father I have.

4. Да, действительно у вас есть: Yes indeed you have

5. это все твое: it's all yours.

6. non ti preoccupare: Don't worry.


	3. Pождество

**Pождество**

**"Author's Note: Christmas Chapter in July! Why? Because the way I wrote this story it makes sense. And with the hot or lack of hot weather, it makes a cute story to celebrate 162 day until the 25th Christmas and 175 days until Russian Orthodox Christmas! (Yes the title is Christmas in Russian). Sorry if this chapter is kind of a mess, it took a lot of editing and changes as I deepened my research for this chapter. If there are errors please tell me so I can fix them. The * section is Violetta's dream. I would like to thank Murpdog98 for the follow and favorite. An apology to X. . Shipper.x.X, I thought that I typed you name right but I check the last chapter to find the name gone for the most part. Stupid mouse pad deleting paragraphs that I have to retype! I'm sorry I'll reread my comments more carefully next time! However, like I said in the beginning of this story, I kept my promise, Russia will be making his star appearance in the next chapter! YAY! Comments, reviews, and ideas would be nice, da! (^J^)**

Over the next months, her parents had teached their children some Russian. Over Christmas they went back down to Naples to visit family and friends. Her father thought it would be a better idea if they flew to Naples rather than driving. They arrive in Naples on 17 of December and in their nine days stay the celebrated Christmas like they normally would if they still live there. Full of singing Christmas carols, church services, walking and buying cribs from the Via San Gregorio Armeno, and a huge fish feast on Christmas Eve. The reunion of Italian lifestyle was nice until they had to go back. The one thing that surprised her was that many Russian did not seem to celebrate Christmas when they did.

_27 December_

"Don't they celebrate Christmas, Papà? They don't have as many cribs as Naples did." she questioned her father when they came back from Naples.

"Yes, dear they celebrate it at a different time then we do. They recently adopted the 25th as a Christmas holiday. They do not start their Christmas celebration until December 31th and continue it until the 7th of January." Her father replied. "In fact within a couple of we will start to see some of the celebrations starting to commence."

"Oh Papà! Can we celebrate a Russian Christmas? I think it will help me adapt to the new culture! Please Papà, Please?" she pleas.

"I don't see a problem with that." he smiles. "However we need to prepare quickly since we do not have any ingredients at home or know how to celebrate a Russian Orthodox Christmas. But…" he hesitates. "I'm sure a little grocery shopping and some advice from the internet and neighbors will fix that problem."

"But wait, what about Epiphany?"

"We can still celebrate it along with the Russian Christmas." He then turns to her with eyes of knowledge, "In fact they have something similar to Epiphany but slightly different. Actually Epiphany is based of the Russian tradition." With his reply her eyes were full of happiness and joy of celebrating the holidays again. She always loved winter holidays for some reason. They finally get home and unpack their vacation attire and begin to quickly research for their first Russian Christmas.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_6 January_

Violetta awakes to a snowy morning as she looks out to balcony. _Today we start a new tradition. This will be so much fun. _She springs out of bed and runs to the kitchen to see her mother in the kitchen. Normally on Christmas Eve, her mother would spread the whole day cooking and preparing for a feast. However she was not making anything. "Hey Mamma, why aren't you making a Christmas Eve feast?"

"Oh honey, for a Russian Christmas Eve we fast until we see the first star in the sky. And the dishes are pretty easy to make." She explains and a groan of disappointment arises from Violetta's stomach. "But you do not have to fast all the way until then." Violetta knew what a fast was she tried every year to take part in the Easter fast, but she could never make it past 12 hours of it.

"Are you and Papà fasting?" She asks and her mother gives a nod of approval. "Then I am too."

"Alright," her mother replies with a sigh. "But if you cannot do it any longer then please eat something please." Violetta gives her mother a hug and then runs up to her room to draw the hunger away.

Drawing has always been her favorite pastime and she was surprisingly good for a girl as young as she was. While in Naples her father paid for her to have drawing lessons, and since then her skill has improved as well. She easily spends the day drawing until her mother called her downstairs.

"Violetta, come downstairs please." Her Mamma calls again, which snaps her out of her daze. "We are going down to Moscow for the celebrations." Explains her mother as she help puts Violetta's coat on.

"I thought that we will do some caroling, go to church, and then come home for the first star and the feast." Her father explains the plan as the family goes out to the car. The car ride to the city was cold but this did not stop her spirit and excitement from rising. They arrive in the city and see multiple groups of children in masks singing door to door receiving treats for their Christmas cheer. "It's a Russian tradition called Kolyadovanie. Children go around caroling with masks on and they receive goodies." he whispers to her.

After spending a few hours of caroling and a bag full of treats later, they head to the Church of All Saints on the Swamp for a Christmas sermon. After the sermon Violetta notices that it was awfully dark outside. _The street and city lights should be on by now._ She thinks as she exits the church. Even the festive lights of Moscow were all gone. The people were using flashlights and lanterns as a light source "Mamma, Papà, It's all dark outside! There aren't even any street lights on!" she pointed out.

"Yes, it is so we can see the first star in the sky easily." Her mother replies as they head to their car to go back home.

They family gets home and set up the ballroom balcony to be able to see the stars appears. They cuddle each other in the blankets to keep warm as the look towards the sky in search of the first star.

After a few hours Violetta sees a small light in the sky. "Mamma, Papà, is that a star?" she asks making sure that it is not another airplane.

"Sì, sì, I believe it is." Her mother responds. As soon as her mother confirms Violetta's star, the lights of the trees in the red square come on. After a few more minute the lights slowly start to return.

"Alright, now let's go inside to warm up and have our feast." Papà speculated as her ushers his family into the warm house. As they walk into the dining room they see that the food was already set up and ready to eat. They say a prayer and start to fill their dishes with, kutya, mushroom soup, zakuski, ragu iz ovoshej, pirozhki stuffed with cabbage, meatless pelmeni, and pagach. Unlike their normal Christmas Eve Feast, there is no fish with the diner.

"Hey, why is there no fish with our Christmas dinner?" Violetta finally asks.

"Many Russian fast from meat from the end of November until after Christmas. That is why all of our food is meatless." Her father explained.

With diner finished and the dirty dishes stacked on the counter near the sink. The family goes to their Christmas tree to find present for everyone to open and enjoy. They all huddle together in the living room watching the fire, some Christmas specials, and the tree glittering in the background.

"Did you enjoy our Russian Christmas, dear?" Her father asks as she starts to fall asleep in his arms.

"Da Papà, it was fun!" She replies sleepily.

"Are you excited for school in two days?" Violetta cringes to the question. She did not want the go. She knew that she wasn't ready. She relied on more Italian that she did not believe she could fit in and make friends who spoke a different language that she hardly knows.

"Are you sure that I have to go now? Can't we wait a couple more months? I don't think that I am ready." She pleads.

Her father can sense her fear and hugs her. "You'll be fine. You have improved so much in the last six months that you are ready to start school again. I believe that you will succeed and do just fine."

She calms down to the hug. But the anxiety builds up inside of her. She lets out a sigh and tries to fall asleep _Yeah I'll be fine in makings a complete fool of me and being lonely and friendless forever._

_*Violetta was dressed in a pink dress that stopped just below the knee. It was a bit chilly out for the dress; however her fears and excitement made her extremely warm. She stood at a huge flight of cement steps that lead to just as large double wooden doors. Violetta climbed upwards on the snow dusted stairs, each step giving her more energy to continue. Finally she reached the top and opened both of the doors. "Ciao a tutti, io sono Violetta!" She shouted with her found confidence. But this feeling was short lived once the words spilled out of her mouth. The people started to tease her with Russian words she had no idea what they were saying and throwing things at her laughing. __**Mio Dio, What did I do**_**? **She screamed at herself. **All that preparation****_, all the hard work, all of it gone to waste. I can't even tell what they are saying to me. _**_She starts to curl into herself to protect from the objects, words, and the false reality of it all. She starts to feel something shaking her.*_

Violetta wakes up in her bed her father hugging and lightly shaking her. She could feel the hot tears still rolling down her cheeks as she cries in her father's arms.

"Shhh, Shh, calmati. Era solo un sogno, un brutto sogno. 2" Papà hushed trying to calm her down. Her father's soothing voice calms her sobbing to a sniffling. "There, it's alright. Do you want to tell Papà about your nightmare?"

She shook her head no. She did not want to worry her father or relive her nightmare. _You can't stay at home forever. You will have to go to school eventually. _A voice in her head sneered.

Violetta know the voice was right. If she did not start school soon she would have to repeat the first grade with kids a year younger that she was. _I don't want to make friends and then lose them as they move up. I have to face my fear, no matter how much it scares me. _

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?" Her father questions. She nods and they cuddle until Violetta falls asleep again. This time her dreams she was surrounded by a field of huge sunflowers.

1. Ciao a tutti, io sono Violetta: Hello Everyone, I am Violetta.

2. Calmati. Era solo un sogno, un brutto sogno: Calm down. It was just a dream, a bad dream.


	4. The First Day

**The First Day**

***Author Note: Finally an update, it's about time too. Last day of summer for me so, why not one more post before school and shit being dropped on me so I cannot write my Fanfics. Therefore updates will be slow, but I will try to update this one on a monthly basis. I told you guys I would write when I got back from band camp, but I lost my notebook and I have to rethink of what I wrote. Sorry!**

**As for this story, the nations have the ability to change their age whenever they want. (SPOILIER!** that is why Ivan is a little kid**) FINALLY THE COVER IS UP WHOO! ( I have been meaning to be done since May,then I finally put it on my computer and the colors did not show. Therefore I used paint and without a tablet it sucks. Please bear with me.) **

**Thank yous for LeonaJay** wait a minute...** You're reading my story? (I just started reading some of her stories and love them) Anyways thank you for the comment, fav, and alert, You get three cookies for doing all three! Bluedragon2000 and Murphdog98 for the Alert and Fav., two cookies each. Finally KaylaMoxley for the alert, cookie!****  
**

However the Christmas holiday had finally ended and then began Violetta's first day of school. Her mother made a delicious breakfast of some cornettos and drives her to the elementary school. _Well today's the day _Violetta thinks as she slowly gets out of the car and walks up the school. _Maybe I should study more before I start school. What if I speak Italian instead of Russia? _ She begins to worry and turns back to the car to tell mother that she was not ready. However the car is already gone. _Oh well, here I go. _She encourages herself to continue herself into the establishment. As she walks into the school, she sees all of the children conversing, playing, and trying to get to class. _Hmm… This is not too different than from school in Naples. Now Mamma said to go to the office. What was the word for office again?... oh yeah it's офис. Oh dear Dio help me! _She starts her quest to find the office. However after searching for a sign that says: офис, Violetta cannot find it on her own and is lost within her new environment. _Maybe I can ask someone for directions. Aright, привет, вы можете мне помочь найти офис? 1_ She thinks constantly inside of her head until she finally sees a group of girls, who seem like they would be nice enough to help her. As she gathers up the courage to walk over the girls, her palms start to sweat, a lump of nervousness forms in her throat and frantically goes over her practiced phrase. Finally she get up to the girls and instead of привет 2 coming out of her mouth, she accidentally says Ciao. She immediately covers her mouth, looks down at the floor, and tears start to swell in her eyes. The trio of Russian girls stares at Violetta wondering what she said and why she seemed upset. Meanwhile, in Violetta's mind, she is mentally punishing herself for speaking Italian. _How can I be so stupid! They probably think I am some sort of freak or can't speak properly! _She looks up at the girls staring at her mild breakdown, which the glares hurt Violetta even more. Now she cannot stop the tears from rolling down her face._ My nightmare is coming true! I have to leave before they start to tease and throw things at me!_ She finally gains enough strength to run away from the group to the girl's restroom. Luckily she runs into the correct bathroom even with watery eyes.

She runs into an empty stall and begins to bawl her eyes out. _Why can't I appear normal? Why can't I learn Russian after six months of heavy practice and learning? Why can't I move back to Naples where I can talk normally and be with my friends? Those girls are probably making fun of me and spreading rumors that I am unintelligent and a freak_. She tells herself as she cries in the bathroom.

_Then she hears someone coming into the bathroom saying, _"Эй ты в порядке? 3" Violetta peaks out of the stall to see one of the girls from the group in the hallway talking to her. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and freckles that made her smile even brighter. Immediately she uses her feet to close the door.

"Я вижу вас, и если вы собираетесь смеяться надо мной, то вы могли бы также оставить. 4" she says in perfect Russian. _Oh now I can speak Russian, but not back there where it counted. _

"Make fun of you? Why would I make fun of you?" she responds with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Because I spoke Italian to you and now you think I am a freak." She reveals.

"You can speak two languages? That's so cool! I always wanted to know more than one language. You will have to teach me it one day." the girl responses in awe of Violetta's knowledge of a different language. "Now come on out, school is going to start soon." Violeta peers once again this time coming out of the stall and followed the girl out to the hallway. "My name is Alisa, by the way. What's your name?"

"Violetta."

"Well Violetta, are you new here? Because I've never seen you here before." Violetta nodded as Alisa went on. She then sees her friends from before and starts to walk over to them, while Violetta didn't want to talk to them yet and stays by the bathroom. "Come on and meet them! If you're new then you must want a lot of friends and these ones don't bite!" she drags her toward the group. "Hey guys! This is Violetta she is new and she can speak another language." She yells at the group.

"Privet, I'm Nadezhda." A long-haired blonde with icy blue eyes welcomed.

"I'm Klementina" She had light brown hair with ember eyes.

"You said you speak Italian, right? Where did you live before?" Alisa asks trying to find out more about this foreigner.

"Naples, if you look at a map of Italy it is about half way between Rome and the western ankle part of the boot." ( AN: If that makes any sense) She elaborates.

"Do you need any help finding anything? I would be happy to help." Klementina promised.

"Actually I need to find the office before school starts. Can you help me find it?" Violetta admitted.

"Yes! Come with me, I'll show you where it is." Alisa squeaked as she dragged Violetta towards the office. "Well in you go!" Alisa announced as they finally get to the office. She slightly pushes Violetta through the door which surprised her and she almost fell into the one of the desks.

A young secretary with her blond hair in a bun sees her stumble in. "Hello dear, do you need anything?"

"Yes I am a new student and my mother told me to go to the office." Violetta shyly replies.

"Ahh, yes, you must be Violetta Curreri. I have been waiting for you." The secretary searched though a filing cabinet near her desk. "You are in Missis. Bokaryok's room, if you need any help I am sure Alisa would be more than happy to help you." She stated as she saw Alisa anxiously waiting for Violetta to come out. Violetta thanked the young miss and went out.

"So, whose room are you in?" Alisa pestered as soon as Violetta walked out of the door.

"Missis. Bokaryok." She responses, hoping that she or one of the other girls were in the same room.

"Oh you are in Klementa's class, I kind of figured that since your last names are close. Come on let's go back and find she before the bell rings at 9:00. You don't want to be late, especially on your first day!" Violetta takes a quick glimpse at the clock near the office. 8:40, they still had 20 minutes until the bell rang. Alisa once again grabs Violetta's arm and drags her off again.

The duo finally reaches the other two and Alisa yells, "Klementa, you are a lucky butt, you get to have Violetta in your classes."

"Well let's get to class so you can have your desk and cubby ready before class starts." They part and Klementa leads the way to the classroom. "Well here is Missis. Bokaryok's room." She states as she opens the door for Violetta to enter first. Violetta was temped at first. "Come on I'm sure she won't bite you!" she encourages. Sitting at the desk off to the side of the chalkboard was a young woman with her black hair in a bun reading a book. She looks at the door to see who requires her assistance.

"Ahh, Klementa, it is nice to see you here early. Who is your guess?" she peers over to see the shy girl hiding in the doorway.

"This is Violetta, she is a new student."

"Ohh, and you are showing her around. That is very nice of you. Violetta, I have been expecting you. I already marked you cubby and desk with your name." the teacher rises from her desk to give a tour of the room. She finishes with, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Большое спасибо, Missis. Bakaryok. 5" Then the bell rings and the other student start to filter into the classroom. As the later bell rings the children silence, Missis. Bakaryok then addresses the students.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope that you all have had a wonderful Christmas break. We have a new student with us today. Violetta, if you would, please stand and introduce yourself."

Violetta stands up, her hands begin to sweat and her knees start to buckle. She slowly walks up the front of the class, fear attacking her. She takes a deep breath and says, "Hello, I am Violetta Curreri. I moved here from Naples about six months ago and I love to draw." In perfect Russian. She heads back to her seat, a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders and a grin on her face. _I did it! I spoke Russian to my classmate, without making a fool of myself!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The rest of the morning and lunch went smoothly without much excitement. It was a surprisingly warm winter day and the children were allowed to play outside in the snow during recess. Violeta plays along with the group of girls, now her new friends.

"Hey guys let's play Gorelki!" Alisa says running to the playground. "I'll be the leader first!"

"What's Gorelki?" Violetta asks.

All of the other three girls look at her and respond in unison, "You've never played Gorelki in Italy?"

"I might have under a different name, explain it and then I will know how to play."

"Alright it's pretty easy." Nadezhda starts to explain. "The leader stands ahead of the pillar and keeps the shawl in the hand on the head. Then everyone else says:  
Gori, gori maslo  
Gori, gori yasno  
Chtobi ne pogaslo.  
Glyan na nebo  
Ptichki letyat!  
After words "Ptichki letyat" we run onward, and whoever is the first will take the shawl, that will get up with leader ahead of the pillar, but the latest will be lose."

"Oh so it a cross between Regina, Regina Bella and Fazzoletto Peo Peo, I can do this." Violetta responds but the other three look at her, having no idea what the hell she was talking about. They nood, and with that they begin to play the game. After a few rounds Violetta notices a boy, a cream colored scarf covering his face, swinging lonely on the swings. She recognized him from a few of her classes and he seemed to be shy and reserved. "Hey Alisa, why don't we invite that boy over there to come play with us?" she asks. The group once gain stare at her with weird looks.

Finally Klementina speaks up, "That's Ivan Braginski. He and his whole family are weird."

"Weird how?"

"For starters his sisters, one older and the one other is younger and they both cling to him, especially the younger one." Klementina said with caution

"His parents are hardly ever around and he is gone for long periods of time." adds Nadezhda.

"He always has this look that he wants to kill you!" Alisa sputtered.

"Oh come on! Those are just rumors! I'm sure he can't be that bad." She declared as she walked over to the lonely boy. "Hello my name is Violetta. Do you want to come and play with me?" she asks letting out a hand for him to grab and a nice warm smile.

_Her smile reminds me of Felicano, I wonder if she is Italian. She is definitely new to this area or her friends did not frighten her enough with their stories._ "Da." He says as he grabs her hand. Immediately Ivan feels himself being dragged the small girl. They finally stop in a small area with no one around and she drops to the ground. "Violetta, are you alright?" he asks hoping she was not hurt.

"Yes of course I'm fine!" She comments as she starts to move her arms and legs back and forth. 'I'm making snow angels! Join me!" Ivan gets down on his back and joins Violetta in making an army of snow angels. They continue to play and have fun in the freshly made snow until they see the other children going back into the school. "Hey do you want to come to my house after school and play in the snow again?" she asks as Ivan helps her up from the snow fort that they built.

"Da, I think I will be able to." Ivan responds immediately.

Worry fills Violetta's head. _Geesh they weren't kidding when they said that his parents were not around._ "Well ask before so you will not get in trouble. Meet me at the office at the end of the day, and tell me if you can." They both walk into the school and take their separate ways.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Violetta waited patiently for Ivan at their meeting place and takes a seat at one of the benches. Not even after a few minutes of waiting, she sees him running towards her.

"So what did your parents say?" she questions as she stands up from the bench.

"They said that I could stay until dinner." Ivan responds.

"Come on then, we only have two hours to play and my mom is probably worried that I have not gone outside yet." She once again grabs Ivan's hand and leads him though the crowds of teachers, children, and parents to the car.

"Hello Violetta!" Her mother welcomes her. "I see that you had fun today and made a new friend."

"Mamma, can Ivan come over to play until dinner?" she pleads.

"Of course dear! Will you need a ride home Ivan?"

No, Missis. My sister will come to pick me up." He responds as he enters the car.

They play in the snow again for an hour and then go inside to warm up with hot chocolate, a fire burning in the fireplace, and cartoons. Their peacefulness is interrupted by a loud pounding at the door. Instantly Ivan jumps up from the couch and hides under a blanket.

"Ivan that was just someone at the door." She tries to coax him out of his hiding.

"I know that knock." Ivan whimpers. "It is.."

He is interrupted by Mamma shouting for Ivan. "Ivan, dear your sister is here to pick you up." He then runs to find a new hiding spot from his sister, with the blanket still draping his body. Violetta lets out a small giggle; he looked like a small ghost or a blanket pile running through the house.

However his attempt from hiding does not work in his favor. He ends up running right into his sister. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a blue and white stripped apron around her waist. Her platinum blond hair was complemented by a navy blue ribbon tied into a bow.

"Aww Brother I could not find you today. I thought you ran away!" she scoops up Ivan in a big hug and shakes him back and forth in this embrace. "Don't you ever scare me that much ever again. Thank you for keeping him here and not on the streets." She then carries Ivan out and places him in the car. As they wave good bye and leave the driveway, Natalya changes moods and Ivan changes back to his normal form. "Why the hell didn't you go to the meeting today?!"

"I didn't want to. I wanted to relax and have no responsibilities."

"That does not mean that you can attend an ordinary elementary school and become friends with a moral. What if she did or will find out about you? You have to stop with these childish activities! You are the personification of Russia, you can just regress to a child and blow off things! You know how mad your boss would be!"

She continues to rant, but Ivan hardly pays attention. He lets his mind wonder. _I don't care what Natalya or anyone has to say. I love being little, it gives me somewhat of a normal childhood. And Violetta brings so much happiness and joy into my cold life. I'll keep going to school and no one will stop me._

1. привет, вы можете мне помочь найти офис: Hello can you help me find the office?

2. Привет: hello

3. Эй ты в порядке: Hey are you alright?

4. Я вижу вас, и если вы собираетесь смеяться надо мной, то вы могли бы также оставить.: I see you and if you are going to make fun of me then you might as well leave.

5. Большое спасибо: Thank you, very much


End file.
